Your Cute Filled Taste
by Rose the Jigglypuff
Summary: Hey Lemon Drops. Were you enjoying this? Lucas X Villager (Note: Bondage, Licking, and slight blood)


**Author's Note: This is going to be told in Lucas' P.O.V, hope you enjoy it. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros, and its characters.**

 **Ships: Lucas X Villager, mentions of Ness X Lucas :3**

Lucas' P.O.V

I went into a small shed in the middle of the Forest of Illusion. I got a text from Ness, or I think it was, saying that he wants me to come meet him at a shed in the forest. I don't know why though, but hey, I trust Ness.

Once I arrived at the shed, I went inside.

I was scared to go in one. Due to YouTube reasons. Toon Link tricked me into watching an inappropriate MLP video. I mean, I like MLP, but that video was like...for well I have no clue. I barely knew about the video, I just remember is that Fluttershy killed Rainbow Dash. **(I stopped watching that video when I saw it on accident.)**

Just as I entered the place, it was dark and empty. Why would Ness want me to come here?

"Hello!", I said. No response. "Ness? Are you in here?"

I stepped inside. I can't see anything but darkness.

Maybe...someone kidnapped Ness, and using him as bait for me. I rushed back to the entrance, but the door shut by itself.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

I tried to open the door, but I can't.

Then I felt a hand cover my mouth. "Mph?!", I shouted. I began to feel drowsy, as I lost consciousness.

~~~time skip~~~

I slowly woke up in a small bed room.

I was left unharmed. 'Who did this to me?', I thought to myself.

There was a mirror with a plushie of myself.

I went to the mirror, to see the cute doll of me. Then I looked at the mirror, and I noticed something.

I took a step back to exam it more. It appears that I am wearing an avian hat, with feathery gloves, and an avian tail. **(No, his captor didn't kill Falco. He just bought the set.)**

Why would I be wearing this. Overall, I'm still wearing what I was wearing when I got to the shed.

Footsteps can be heard, telling me that I need to get out before my captor comes.

When I got to the door, it was locked.

As the door unlocked, a figure jumped on me, not giving me a chance to look at who it was.

He tied a blindfold over my eyes, and dragged me over back onto the bed.

I felt a metal blade touch my neck.

"Don't move, and you won't get hurt.", said my captor.

I followed what he said, as I laid helplessly on the bed.

Few moments later, I was flipped over, as both of my arms were being put behind me back, crossed.

I struggled lightly, as a few whimpers came out of me.

I felt my captor tying my wrist together in an 'X' shape. My captor tied more rope, on my chest, connecting it to my upper arms. Then I felt my legs being put together as more rope was being tied around me, followed by me shins, and my thighs.

My captor slapped me in the ass, making me yelp. A light shade of pink blush might be on my face.

My captor flipped me over again, as he shoved, what it felt like, a stress ball in my mouth. I was going to spit it out, but a cloth was put around my mouth, preventing me from spitting the ball out.

"MMMPH! MMMPH!" I kept on shouting from my gag, then my captor put his hand on my cheek. I can feel more blush glowing on my face.

"Relax Lukey.", he said. "Let me finish."

"Mmmph..."

"Please."

Mph~"

"Good."

I felt some tape being wrapped around my chest, and legs. Making me move even less. More tape was wrapped around my already gagged mouth, further muffling my cries.

"Now then. Shall we begin?", my captor said as he put a sharp blade on my left arm.

I cried out in pain to feel the blade cutting into my flesh. It appears that my captor was trying to aim for something that was the least painful in my left arm.

He started to lick my wound.

"You taste like lemons.", he said.

More blush was on my face. He held my hand gently as he licked. Rubbing my hair with his other hand.

"Mmmm~", I moaned.

I felt him suck my blood, making me moan more.

I think I stopped bleeding, 'cause he is no lounger licking that part of my arm.

I started to feel my captor biting gently on my neck, making me moan louder.

"Mmmmph~~~"

"This is why Ness likes you.", he said. "Your blood tastes like lemons, and you feel so soft."

Few minutes past, right now I now have a ring gag in my mouth. My captor and I had a lustful kiss, as he explored my taste with his tongue.

Then my blindfold was taken off. I became slightly shocked, yet so embarrassed. It was Villager.

He was wearing his normal outfit, but he also is wearing fox ears, and matching tail. **(No, he didn't kill Fox okay.)**

"Vph?", I questioned.

"Yep. Hey Lemon Drops. Were you enjoying this?", he asked, calling me a cute nickname.

I nodded as he joined me in his bed.

Villager pulled me close, as we started sleeping.


End file.
